Over the years many methods of treating morbid obesity have been undertaken. One of the more promising methods employs the placement of a circumscribing band, commonly known as a “gastric band”, around a portion of the stomach whereby the stomach may be compressed thereby creating a stoma opening that is smaller than the normal interior diameter of the stomach thereby restricting food intake into the lower digestive portion of the stomach.
Typically, the gastric band is introduced into a patient's abdomen by pushing it through a large trocar or trocar site by hand. This method of introduction increases the risk of infection resulting from the gastric band contacting the patient's skin. Inserting the gastric band directly through a trocar may also undesirably damage the gastric band. Consequently, a significant need exists for a surgical instrument that enables the introduction of a gastric band into a patient's abdomen without coming in direct contact with the patient's skin or trocar.